


honeymoon

by expectingtofly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Honeymoon, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Can't Believe How Lucky He Is, Fluff, God I love that tag, Honeymoon, Husbands, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Walks On The Beach, not that they weren't insufferable before, pure happiness, you know they're insufferable now that they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: Dean and Cas are married and on their honeymoon at the beach. As they walk along the water at night, Dean can't believe how lucky he is. Pure soft fluff.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	honeymoon

Dean takes Cas’ hand as they step off the boardwalk into the sand still warm from the heat of the day. Cas pauses to pull off his sandals with one hand, then they continue to the ocean sparkling in the moonlight, rush and roar rising to meet them as waves crash over each other.

They hadn’t made it to the beach that morning or afternoon, hadn’t left their hotel room at all, actually, until now. Voices and laughter and the sounds of the surf had carried on breezes through windows left ajar, but nothing could entice Dean more than the angel whose limbs lay sprawled over his, skin flushed and mouth warm and inviting.

Now, the hair on Dean’s arms rises in a cool breeze as they pause at the water’s edge, sand cool and packed under their feet. Cas stares out at the waves and Dean can’t stop looking at him. Couldn’t stop looking during the wedding ceremony, when Cas held his gaze with watery eyes, during the reception, when Cas’ chest shook against his in laughter as they danced, during the drive to their honeymoon, when the road hummed under Baby’s tires and Cas held his hand, their fingers intertwined. Every time their eyes met, a spark ran through Dean, electrified.

The wind brushes Cas’ hair off his forehead, and Dean follows his gaze. Hints of white foam in the dark, deep black waves tumbling and churning in a powerful surge. Even here beyond the waves’ grasp, he can feel their strength, hear it in the roar of their crashing. Beyond, the ocean leaks into the night sky and gazing out so far makes Dean dizzy. 

Cas’ hand in his is an anchor. He never expected to fall in love like this. It’s a huge feeling, one that could swallow him whole, one that surges in his chest now, an overwhelming love for the angel whose hand he’s holding.

He grips Cas’ hand tighter and Cas turns his head to look at him. Dean feels the spark once again, thrilling and heady. Cas watches him, solemn, and it seems right. To be quiet in this moment, to feel small in the vastness of water and sky, to feel safe in the eyes of the one he chose, the one who chose him.

“I love you,” he tells him.

“I love you,” Cas says, enunciating the words as solemnly as he’d speak an incantation. This isn’t a spell, though. There aren’t any outside forces orchestrating this moment. It’s just them. Him and Cas. Together. Married.

Cas leans in and Dean meets him in the middle, bumping their noses together before kissing him. Cas’ hand raises to his cheek and Dean can feel the cold metal of his wedding band. He slides his hand to Cas’ neck so Cas can feel his ring too.

He thinks, absently, that at one time, this calm might have scared him. That at an earlier time, grim foreboding might’ve crept up his spine, instinct kicking in to watch his back, be wary.

But that time feels far away now; the man who refused to believe anything good could happen to him proved wrong. Cas is stroking over his cheek with his thumb, soft sounds falling from his lips as Dean kisses him, and Dean feels free, happy. No fear, no tenseness riding up his shoulders. He revels in the exhilarating sensation of being immersed in something so much bigger than himself—a future vast with possibilities, a love from Cas that has no end, a love for Cas that fills his being.

He’s purely happy in an honest way he can’t remember ever feeling before, the emotion rising to his head, making him giddy. 

“We’re married,” he murmurs, smiling against Cas’ lips.

“Mm.” Cas kisses him, again and again, then takes Dean's hand and kisses the ring he’d placed on Dean’s finger in front of all their friends and family. “Married.”

Lights shine along the coast as they continue down the beach, hand in hand, sharing quiet words and kisses. They’re married. Cas’ hand is smooth in his, his eyes catching Dean’s, smile playing at his lips. The word _husband_ rises soft to Dean’s tongue, the syllables unfamiliar, but not uncomfortable. They seem right; they fit. He calls Cas husband.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr during the destiel wedding celebration, and never got around to posting it here. BUT i firmly believe dean and cas are still on their honeymoon. it's turned into a roadtrip and they will not be returning until the saileen wedding on st patrick's day <3
> 
> i love and appreciate any comments, and you can find me on tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> (also... new long-ish fic coming soon, so stay tuned :))


End file.
